


Best Date Night Ever

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, catwoman more like pussywoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: An altered Batman #37 where the double date is a friend date and turns into sexy times for Lois and Selina.





	Best Date Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My virgin ass has never even seen porn, so hopefully no part of this is wildly inaccurate. However, if there’s are any mistakes, especially harmful misconceptions, please leave a comment so I can make the appropriate changes.  
> Additionally I have not actually read this comic, or any other comic with these characters. Although I have seen brief appearances in DC movies, I know next to nothing about these characters. This is just my take based on the limited panels I’ve seen.
> 
> As always this work is unbeta’d.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lois sighs when she sees the line for the bathroom, extending out the door and around the building. The men’s line isn’t any better.

“Looks like we’ll be waiting a while,” Lois says.

Selina hums and narrows her eyes.

“I bet there’s a family bathroom around the back.”

She takes off before Lois can reply, and Lois does a half run to catch up.

“A family bathroom won’t have stalls though.”

“That a problem?” Selina asks with a smirk.

They round the building and sure enough, there’s a door marked “Family Bathroom.” 

“Why isn’t anyone using this bathroom?” Lois wonders aloud.

“Who knows. Who cares.”

Selina pushed the door open and flicks on the light, turning toward Lois and raising her brow.

“Well?”

Lois scurries in, observing the small space as Selina shuts and locks the door.

Lois turns back around and Selina is already barefoot, stripped of her heels and nylons. 

“Unzip me,” Selina says, turning around.

Lois glanced down at the woman’s figure, toned ass within reach. She quickly redirects her gaze, and begins unzipping the dress.

Selina takes off the sleeves and pulls the dress down to the ground to step out of it. She’s standing there in black panties and no bra, breasts on full display.

“Oh,” Lois breathes. “You’ve been without a bra all night?”

“Didn’t need one with my earlier outfit. And I never wear one with the catsuit. But you did,” Selina replies. 

She stokes her hand down the strap that can easily be seen underneath the leather. She reaches the top of Lois’s breast and lets her fingers brush against it as she moves toward the zipper.

“It’s only fair I return the favor,” Selina says with a smirk, unzipping the catsuit before Lois can protest. Not that she would.

“I don’t know how you spend so much time in this leather. It’s so tight,” Lois says conversationally, trying to steady her breathing.

Selina peels Lois out of the suit, guiding her arms out of the tight sleeves. She pushes the leather down her back, cold hands gliding down Lois’s skin. With her arms wrapped around Lois, Selina’s bare breasts can be felt against her front, and Lois bites back a gasp. Selina cups her ass as she continues to push the suit down, sinking to her knees and helping Lois step out of it. Lois places a hand on Selina’s shoulder to steady herself.

Selina tosses the catsuit to the side, and it lands on the floor by Lois’s dress. Selina stands up slowly, and the graceful movement is mesmerizing. When she’s back to her full height, she leans the slightest bit forward to plant a small kiss on Lois’s nose.

Lois has stopped breathing, simply waiting for whatever comes next. They’re sharing air and it’s so goddamn hot and so goddamn good. Selina presses her body against Lois’s and crashes their lips together in an open mouthed kiss.

Selina wastes no time sliding her tongue into Lois’s mouth, and her arms immediately go around Lois’s body, unclasping her bra.

It falls to the floor and Selina moves her body away just enough to reach a hand between them, squeezing Lois’s nipple.

Lois gasps and Selina moves her mouth across Lois’s jaw, then down her neck. She sucks at Lois’s collarbone, biting then soothing over the marks with her tongue. She finally makes her way down to Lois’s breasts, and takes one into her mouth. She nips and sucks as she teases the other breast with her hand.

Lois moans above her and Selina smirks before sinking to her knees. She reaches behind Lois and her hands dip beneath Lois’s panties, dragging them down to the ground. Lois steps out of them and Selina sits back on her haunches, admiring the glorious pussy before her. 

Selina glances up at Lois’s blown pupils and shoots her a smirk.

“Please,” Lois whimpers, and that’s all it takes for Selina to dive in.

She surges forward and licks a stripe across Lois’s wet pussy, making her way around before focusing on her clit.

Selina licks up, down, and around, varying her tongue pressure. Lois moans in pleasure and grabs Selina’s hair. The tugging motivates Selina to continue. She glides her hands up Lois’s thighs, hips, and reaches her breasts. She plays with them lightly before skimming her fingers back down Lois’s body. She reaches around to Lois’s ass and begins to insert a finger, causing Lois to gasp.

“Maybe, maybe not there just yet,” Lois stutters.

Selina apologizes and drags her fingers forward, pausing at Lois’s hole and glancing up, asking for permission. Lois nods rapidly, and Selina slips a finger inside.

After working it around a bit, she pulls back out, and places the finger in her mouth. She makes eye contact with Lois as she licks the other woman’s cum. Lois shudders and Selina smirks around her own finger. She then reaches up to stick her fingers in Lois’s mouth, allowing the girl to taste herself. When all of Selina’s fingers have been made wet by Lois’s saliva, she returns her attention to the lovely vagina in front of her. She plays around a bit before inserting her finger back in, adding another not long after. She curls her fingers and moves around, listening to Lois’s responding moans. Her orgasm finally comes in a shudder, and Selina relishes the wetness dripping down her hand.

Selina rises and wipes off her cum with a paper towel, then begins to dress in her original outfit for the evening.

“Wait. Don’t I get a turn?”

“The boys will be wondering where we are,” Selina says as she shrugs on her clothes and steps into her heels.

She tosses Lois her dress, which is easily caught.

“So you’re the only one who gets pussy tonight?” Lois complains, only half meaning it.

“Well, I’m not called Catwoman for nothing.”

Selina winks and Lois cracks up, eyes crinkling as she grabs her stomach. Selina admires her breasts as Lois’s body vibrates with laughter.

Lois shakes her head with a grin on her face as she begins to dress. When she finishes, Selina steps in close. Their mouths brush as Selina speaks.

“If you’re really down for round two, you can give me your number.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Lois says with a smile. “Where’s your phone?”

Selina glances down at her cleavage, and Lois notices the corner of a phone poking out.

“I thought you wanted round two to happen later,” Lois says with a smirk as she reaches for the phone, purposely touching more skin than what is strictly necessary.

She enters her contact information then returns the phone to its original place.

The two ladies smile as they head out of the bathroom, satisfied with the events of the evening.

A few hours later, when Lois is naked in bed, scrolling through Twitter, she receives a text from an unknown number. It’s a cat emoji.

Lois smiles as she opens the text, but another message appears before she can respond.

“You up?” It reads.

Lois sends back a “yes” and hears movement on her balcony.

The window opens and Selina enters the room, clad in her leather suit.

“I figure it’s your turn to peel this costume off of me,” Selina says in a low voice.

Lois smiles as she stands, sheet falling away to reveal her naked body. 

Lois licks her lips as her eyes trail down Selina’s gorgeous body.

“I have waited too long for this,” Lois says, surging forward.

Not many words are said for the next few hours, other than a “yes” or “please” falling from one of the woman’s lips.

Lois finally falls asleep with Selina’s hot, sticky body next to hers. Selina brushes a strand of hair out of Lois’s face, planting a kiss on the woman’s forehead before laying back down and finally allowing her eyes to close.

Best. Date night. Ever.


End file.
